


i'm replaceable (no, you fucking aren't)

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Incest, Incest, M/M, Underage Drinking, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick leaves Morty at home. Morty is a little bitch about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm replaceable (no, you fucking aren't)

Morty was waiting for Rick to come home, bitterly taking long pulls from a bottle of alien vodka he found in the garage. He looked around his room, wondering how the fuck he’d let it escalate like this. Stupid asshole left him waiting all fucking day, went off on his own without Morty just because last time Morty had had to save Rick from dying but in the process had to break about 15 of Rick’s 3 rules. He was being punished. Like a fucking 12 year old. Morty made a disgusted face at the thought and took another deep swig to drown it out. He didn’t even cringe at the taste anymore, just passively drank what tasted like nail varnish and slurred harsh, stuttering insults to someone who wasn’t there.

Morty stumbled trying to get up, making his way to Rick’s room, getting about halfway before realizing Rick wasn’t in his room, dipshit, that’s the whole point. Morty blushed at his own drunken mistake, but pushed forward anyways, feeling like a total asshole. He made it to the soft twin mattress alive, barely conscious but alive, and plopped down, safe and warm and it smelled like Rick; stale cigarettes, booze, and hotel soap. Morty inhaled a little, rolling over onto his stomach and clutching at Rick’s pillow, curling up with it, waiting for Rick to get home so he could really give him a piece of his mind.

——————

Morty woke up about 20 minutes later to Rick’s loud, “Jesus Christ, M-m-eugh-orty.” He opened his eyes. Rick was in the doorframe, had hardly even walked in the door when the smell of Eurinithian alcohol hit him like a wall. He squinted at Morty, a little pissed that he’d taken such top shelf shit to complete this little temper tantrum. The kid looked bad. Like, really bad. It took him a full 5 seconds to stop stuttering and get out whatever insult he was trying to slur semi-menacingly at Rick, the deep circles under his eyes and sickly sweat collecting at his brow not doing him any favors. Rick looked passively at Morty. Fucking asshole. Stupid kid almost got himself killed the night before and throws a hissy fit the next day when he can’t go on a fucking drug deal. What an asshole. Rick narrowed his eyes and leaned against the door, arms crossed, impatiently waiting for Morty’s incoherent rant to come to a close.

“D-don’t appreciate, yknow-y-y-y, you don’t even care how much I care!” Morty’s resolve broke easily. His eyes filled with tears, again. Rick rolled his eyes and sighed. This again. “I-i-i’ve been thinking, /Rick/, I’m probably not even your first Morty!” Rick raised his eyebrows at that, caught off guard. This was a new one. Morty continued, encouraged by the shock that he’d seen pass over Rick’s face. “Y-you probably just, y-you don’t even care about me, do you? I-I’m so replaceable, y-you just,” Morty had started crying for real this time, deep sobs punctuating every syllable. “Y-you just don’t give a s-shit about me.” Morty looked frustrated with his lack of adequate vocabulary, frustrated that he couldn’t articulate the way he was feeling and frustrated that even if he could it wouldn’t change a fucking thing.

Rick had had enough. He crossed over to the bed slowly, not wanting Morty to have another outburst. The kid had his face in his hands, sobbing earnestly. Rick rubbed his back and hummed a little tone of acknowledgement when Morty started to calm down, sobs turning into little hiccups, steely posture going limp against Rick’s touch. Rick pulled him close, embracing him for a long moment. He could feel the shock run through Morty as he maneuvered them so they were laying facing each other on their sides, Morty’s head tucked beneath Rick’s chin. Rick kissed his forehead, noting how sweaty and gross his grandson was, making a mental note to get up earlier than this little asshole so he could put something together for the inevitably monstrous hangover he would have later. Rick listened to Morty’s hiccups slow, then stop, then the deep sounds of his breathing.

“You’re not replaceable, you asshole.” Rick mumbled against his forehead, arms squeezing tighter around him. Morty’s breath hitched for a moment before he squeezed tighter around Rick too, not wanting to let go and give Rick a chance to back out. He looked up at Rick, who looked down at him with the same unimpressed expression he gave him every day.

“You’re not. You think I’d give a shit about your safety if you were replaceable?” Morty’s eyes filled with tears again and he looked down to avoid eye contact, pressing his face to the corner of Rick’s neck and shoulder, resting his forehead and trying not to notice how close his lips were to Rick’s collarbone. He let himself relax, lips slightly parted as they met skin. Rick tensed a little at the feeling, clearly trying to decide what to do, and to Morty’s relief eased back into the embrace, allowing Morty to pretend he was being clever. Rick swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“You can’t keep doing this.” Morty pretended he didn’t hear. Rick let him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ rickmortyhell.tumblr.com i'm always taking requests !


End file.
